


Three(awe)some

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Just smut, M/M, Pure Smut, Threesome
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Yıllar önce yazdığım bir TaeKaiHun üçlüsüne denk geldim :D hemen sizinle yeniden paylaşayım dedim kkk





	Three(awe)some

 

SM şirketinin prova odasının ışıkları saat geç olmasına rağmen hala yanıyordu. Şirket çalışanları çoktan gitmişti, menajerler bile. Saat gece 3 olmasına rağmen yaklaşan comeback sahnesi için Exo'nun iki seksi dansçısı hala prova yapıyorlardı. Birbirine uyumlu hareket eden bedenler yavaş yavaş yorulmaya başlamıştı. Saatlerdir aralıksız çalışmaktan dolayı üzerlerindeki kolsuz tişörtler ikinci bedenleri olmuştu. Esmer olanın tenine tezatlık oluşturan beyaz tişört, siyah ve beyazın dayanılmaz cazibesinin somut bir örneğini oluşturuyordu. 

Yanındaki esmere zıt olarak süt beyaz tenli genç adam son yarım saattir odaklanamıyordu. Hayır, onun hiçbir suçu yoktu asıl suçlu esmer tenin üzerinde parıldayan ve ağız sulandırıcı bir görüntü ortaya çıkaran ter damlacıklarıydı. Beyaz kolsuz tişört ve siyah kısa şortu unutmamak lazım.

Yine Jongin'in hareket eden kol ve bacak kaslarına bakarken dans hareketlerinden birini kaçırmıştı beyaz tenli olan. Bir ayağının diğerine takılmasını sağlayarak yere kalçasının üzerinde otura kalmıştı. Ani düşmeden dolayı yaşadığı birkaç saniyelik şaşkınlıktan onu gerçeğe döndüren Jongin'in kahkahalarıydı. Dudaklarını bükerek ve kaşlarını çatarak ona bakmaya başlamıştı.

"Yah, bana öyle bakma Sehun-ah, çok komiktin ama hehehe." Jongin hala kıkırdıyordu. 

"Yah, Kim Jongin! Kes kıkırdamayı!" Sehun ona sinirli olmaya çalışarak bağırdı ama Jongin'in kahkahalarına birkaç saniye sonra dayanamayıp o da katılmıştı. Sehun'un da güldüğünü gören Jongin onun yanına çökmüştü ve omzuna vurarak daha çok gülmeye başlamıştı. 

Sehun yanındaki Jongin'in ısısına odaklanarak dolgun dudakları izlemeye başlamıştı. Jongin bunu fark ettiğinde hava elle tutulur şekilde belirmeye başlayan şehvet tohumlarıyla gölgelenmişti. Jongin Sehun'un ince ama hafif dolgun dudaklarına bakarak eğilmeye başlamıştı. Aralarında santimlik mesafe kaldığında Sehun gözlerini yukarıya kaldırarak Jongin'in çikolata kahve gözlerinde kendini kaybetmişti. Bir çift dolgun dudak üst dudağına belli belirsiz bir şekilde sürttüğünde uzun kirpiklerin çevrelediği gözler tatlı bir şekilde titreşerek kapandı. 

Jongin, Sehun'un yanaklarında gölgeler oluşturan uzun kirpiklerini izlerken dudaklarını yavaşça hareket ettirmeye başladı. Sehun tereddütsüzce üstündeki dudaklara daha çok tutkuyla karşılık vermeye başlamıştı. Şehvet kıvılcımları alevlere dönüşürken bedenler daha çok etki için birbirine yaklaşmaya, diller daha çok tat için birbirine dolanmaya başlamıştı. Sehun ellerini kaldırarak esmerin üzerinde ikinci bir tene dönüşen tişörtün üzerine titreyen ellerini koyarak kalp atışlarının kendisininkinden farksız olmadığını anlamıştı. Avuçlarını bastırdı ve ellerinin altındaki kasların titreştiğini hissederek yukarıya doğru sürükledi. Omuzlarının kıvrımlarını okşadıktan sonra ellerini ensesinde birleştirerek dizlerinin üzerine kalktı ve bir dizini Jongin'in bacaklarının üzerinden diğer tarafa koydu. 

İki dizinin Jongin’in yanlarına yerleştirerek bedenini yukarıya taşıdı ve Jongin’in saçlarını bir avuç yakalayarak başının geriye düşmesini sağladı. Jongin acıdan inleyerek boynunu biraz daha geriye itti. Üzerindeki Sehun birden hırçınlaşmıştı. Dudaklarını koparırcasına ısırdığını hissediyordu. Küçük, hırpalayan dudaklar Jongin’in çenesine inerek oradan bir ısırık kopardı. Pembe dilini hafifçe çıkararak dişlerinin izinin üzerinde dolaştırdı ve izlerin üzerine dudakları kapanarak emmeye başladı. Jongin ellerini Sehun’un yanlarına koydu ve Sehun her emişinde sertliğini artığında parmakları yanlarını sıkarak omurga çizgini okşuyordu.

Sehun esmerin çenesini iniltilerle emerken altındaki bedenin ellerini tişörtünün içine soktuğunu hissetmişti. Bel çizgilerinde belirsiz hareketlerle dolaşan parmaklar ürpermesine neden oluyordu. Çenesinden dudaklarını çekti ve dilini çıkarıp elmacık kemiğine doğru yanağını ıslatarak ilerledi. Esmerin elmacık kemiğine çenesiyle aynı işlemi uyguladığında omurgasına batan parmaklar biraz canını acıtmıştı. Sırasıyla alnı, diğer yanağı ve en sonunda kulak memesine de işkencesini yaptıktan sonra aç dudakları kulak memesinin hemen altındaki hassas deriye yapışmıştı. Buradaki deriye daha sert bir şekilde emerken sertleşmeye başlayan ereksiyonunu Jongin’in karın kaslarına bastırarak sürtünmeye başlamıştı.

Kulağının dibindeki esmerin leziz inlemeleri daha fazlasını istediğini gösteriyordu. Esmerin elleri omurgasından ardında alevler bırakarak bel oyuğuna gelmişti ve sonrasında yaramaz parmaklar Sehun’un eşofmanının arkasından içeriye dalmıştı. Kalçasının üzerinde önce hafif dokunuşlarını hissettiği eller şimdi etini sıkıştırıyordu. Bir parmağın kalçasının arasındaki çizgiyi baştanbaşa okşadığını hissettiğinde Sehun hassas deriyi bırakmış ve başını geriye atarak inlemişti.

“Ngghhh… Jonginnnn….”

Jongin sırıtarak onunla biraz daha alay etmeye karar vermişti. Parmağını çizgi üzerinde sürekli dolaştırıyor ama ikisinin de dokunmasını istediği yere götürmüyordu. Sehun’un inlemeleri artarak Jongin’in kaslarına daha çok sürtünmeye başlamıştı.

“Hemen öp beni!” Jongin hırlayarak emretmişti.

Sehun vakit kaybetmeden aç dudaklarını dolgun dudaklara yaslayarak öpüşmeyi başlatmıştı. Dakikalardır durmadan öpüşüyorlardı. Deliğe asla yaklaşmayan alaycı parmak, kaslara kumaşın üzerinden sürtünen ereksiyon, şişip kızaran dudaklar ve birbirlerine susamış iki beden…

SM prova odasının şu anki halini tanımlamaya bunlar yeterdi.

Zevkin içinde kendini kaybeden ikili prova odasının kapısının açıldığını duymamışlardı. Taemin kulağında kulaklıklarla ve çalan ritme hafifçe ayak uydurup dans ederek odaya girmişti. Kafasını kaldırdığında gördüğü manzara karşısında dili tutulmuştu. Önündeki sahneden dolayı beyni sersemlerken, alt taraflarda bir yer olanları gayet iyi bir şekilde algılıyordu. Kendini kaybetmişçesine öpüşen ve sürtünen iki beden onun oradaki varlığını hala fark etmemişti. Taemin bir elini eşofmanının önüne götürerek kendini avuçladı. Sehun’un eşofmanı içinde gezen elleri kendi bedeninde hayal etmek bacaklarının dermanını kesiyordu. Sehun’un odaya bıraktığı edepsiz iniltiler de Taemin’in durumuna hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Dudaklarını Sehun’un dudaklarından kurtararak omzuna bastırdı Jongin. Kapının oradan gelen ve belli belirsiz duyduğu inlemeyle gözleri titreşerek açılmıştı. Taemin’in penisini avuçlayarak şehvet parıltılarıyla parlayan berrak gözlerle onları izlediğini görünce yavaşça sırıttı Jongin. Doğrularak Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı ve kafasıyla Taemin’in olduğu yeri işaret etti. Sehun baygın bakışlarını kapının yönüne çevirdiğinde gördüğü manzarayı algılaması biraz uzun sürmüştü. Eşofmanının içindeki eller oldukça çok dikkat dağıtıcıydı ve rahat durmuyorlardı. Taemin’in sertleştiğini anladığında hafif bir kahkaha patlattı.

Jongin sırıtarak konuştu. “Bize katılmak ister misin hyung?”

✿.｡.:* ♡LOVE♡LOVE♡ ✿.｡.:*

 

SM Prova odasının kilitli kapılarının ardındaki üç çıplak beden etrafa saçtıkları kıyafetlerin arasında dünyadan soyutlanmışlardı.

Taemin kapıyı kilitleyip kıyafetlerinden kurtulduktan sonra Sehun’un arkasından sarılarak dudaklarını omzuna bastırmıştı. Ellerini Sehun’un kollarından yanlarına yavaşça indirdi. Tişörtün kenarlarından tutarak yukarıya kaldırdı ve ince, beyaz kollardan sıyırdı. Kolları serbest kalınca geriye doğru atarak Taemin’in saçlarına parmaklarını daldırdı Sehun. Taemin, Sehun’un omzu ve boynu arasındaki tene nefesini bırakarak kıvranmasına neden oluyordu. Jongin’in deliğinin etrafında gezinen parmakları ve köprücük kemiklerindeki sıcak ağzı nefesinin kesilmesini sağlıyordu.

Taemin dudaklarını beyaz tene bastırdı ve birkaç ufak kelebek öpücük kondurdu. Dilini çıkararak terle kaplanan tendeki damlacıkların üzerini diliyle örtüyordu. Dilinde patlayan Sehun’un tuzlu tadı daha fazlasını istemesine neden oluyordu. Sehun, Taemin’in saçlarını sertçe çekiştirerek boynuna bastırdı ve kafasını Taemin’in omzuna yasladı. Taemin’in elleri belinden sarıldı ve sinsi parmakları göbeğinin üzerinde daireler çizmeye başladı.

Jongin ve Taemin’in sıcak ağızlarının teninin üzerinde verdiği harika hissi daha önce ıslak rüyalarında bile hayal etmemişti Sehun. Jongin’in deliğinin etrafında gezinen yaramaz parmaklarına Taemin’in göbek deliğini nazikçe okşayan narin parmakları tezatlık gösteriyordu. İki bedenin arasında yay gibi gerilmişti. Jongin sol göğüs ucuna dudaklarını bastırdığında, Taemin kafasını biraz daha ilerleterek sağ göğüs ucunu kalın dudaklarıyla kaplamıştı.

Sehun’un içine çektiği keskin nefes ciğerlerinde düğümlenerek sıkışmaya başlamıştı. Dudakları hafifçe ayrılmış, gözleri sıkıca kapalı ve şakağından saçlarına doğru akan ter damlalarıyla enfes bir görüntü ortaya sunuyordu Oh Sehun. Bir göğüs ucunun vahşi dudaklar tarafından yeniyormuş gibi içine çekilmesi, diğerinin ise etrafına kapanan dudakların hafif baskısıyla dil darbeleri Sehun’u daha önce tatmadığı duyguları gün yüzüne çıkarıyordu.

“Ahh…mmm…” dudakları arasından dökülen melodik inlemeleri Jongin’in hareketlerini vahşileştirirken Taemin’in hareketleri onun aksine oldukça nazikti.

Göbeğinde dolanan parmaklar bir anda penisini sardığında Sehun yeniden bir inilti koyuvermişti. Birkaç saniye sonra içine giren uzun parmakla bu sefer nefesi kesilmişti. Penisindeki parmaklar ve içindeki parmak ritmik bir yavaşlıkla hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Sehun’un her bir saniyesinin dolu dolu yaşamasına, duyguları doruklarında tatmasına neden oluyorlardı. Jongin dudakları, dişleri ve diliyle sertçe taciz ettiği kahverengi tepeceği bırakarak dudaklarını tenin üzerinde hafif bir gölge gibi dokundurarak ilerlemeye başladı. Dişlerini belirgin köprücük kemiğinde sürterek omzunun sonuna doğru hareket etti. Üst kolu ve omzunun birleştiği noktayı önce dişleriyle çekiştirdi ve sonra o tende iz bırakmak için emmeye başladı. Taemin hala göğüs ucunda acelesizce oyalanıyordu. Parmakları ise avucunun içinde büyüyen üyeyle eğleniyordu.

Taemin, Sehun’un arkasından çekildi ve yere uzandı. “Jongin-ah, onu buraya getir.”

Jongin başını kaldırarak Taemin’e baktığında onun yerde uzandığını gördü. Aklına gelen fikirle sırıtarak parmağını Sehun’un içinden çıkardı. “Bebeğim, Tae’nin üzerine uzan.”

Sehun zevkten dolayı bulanan beyniyle Jongin’e gözlerini kırpıştırarak anlamamış gibi bakıyordu. “Oh?”

“Sehun-ah, Taemin’in üzerine uzan.” Jongin kelimeleri yenilemişti.

“Ah, tamam.” Sehun ufak bir mırıltıyla söyledi. Ve bacaklarını hareket ettirmeye çalıştı. Emekleyerek Taemin’in yanına geldi ve yüzüstü üzerine uzandı. İki süt beyazı göğüs birbirine yapışmıştı. Ereksiyonlarının birbirine sürtmesiyle ikisinin ağzından da inlemeler dökülmüştü. Taemin kollarını Sehun’un sırtına dolayarak onu iyice kendine çekti ve dudaklarına uzandı. Sehun dengesini sağlamak için kollarını Taemin’in başının yanlarına koyarak Taemin’in dudaklarıyla buluştu. Dudaklarının ritmik dansına diller ya da dişler katılmıyordu.

Jongin önündeki manzarayla daha fazla sertleştiğini hissederek ikiliye yaklaştı. Ellerini Sehun’un yanlarına koyarak omzuna doğru eğildi. Sağ omzuna dişlerini geçirerek hafif bir sertlikle ısırdı. Acısını almak için diliyle yumuşak bir şekilde yalıyordu. Isırdığı yerin aşağısına ilerleyerek dudaklarını o noktaya bastırdı ve emmeye başladı. Jongin dudaklarını yeniden omzunda bir noktaya bastırarak önce hafifçe emdi ve sonra az önce yaptığı gibi ısırdı. Bu sırada Sehun’un kalçalarına ellerini yaslayarak avuçlarıyla sıkıştıran Taemin’den dolayı Sehun belini kırmış ve üyelerinin daha sert sürtünmesine neden olmuştu. Sehun belini kırdığı için ortaya çıkan kürek kemiklerine yönelmişti Jongin. Dişlerini belirgin kemiğin üzerine geçirerek sertçe ısırdı. Sehun’un şiş dudaklarından dökülerek Taemin’in ağzında kaybolan acı-zevk inlemeleri Jongin’in ısırdığı yeri emmesiyle şiddetlenmişti. Jongin bir süre kürek kemiklerinde oyalandıktan sonra dudaklarını omurga çizgisine getirdi ve dilini çıkararak Sehun’un omurga çizgisinden başlayarak kuyruk sokumuna kadar ilerletti. Dilini kalça yanaklarının üzerinde gezdirerek dolgun eti ıslatıyordu. Geriye çekilerek dudaklarını büzdü ve Sehun’un kalçalarına nefesini üfledi. Islak olan etin üzerinde enfes bir serinlik bırakan nefes Sehun’un dudaklarını Taemin’den kurtararak boğazından gelen bir inleme koparmasına neden olmuştu. Jongin sırıtarak Sehun’un kalçalarını üzerine bir kez daha üfledikten sonra ikisine de sulu bir öpücük verdi.

Taemin ellerini Sehun’un baldırlarının arka kısmına götürerek oradaki eti sıkıştırdı. Jongin ise Sehun’un yanlarındaki ellerini kullanarak kalça yanaklarını ayırdı ve dudaklarını ortaya çıkan pembe girişe bastırdı. Oraya kelebek dokunuşunda bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra dilini toplarına doğru sürükledi ve onları dişleriyle ezmeye başladı. Parmaklarını sırasıyla Sehun’un girişiyle buluşturarak onu genişletmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun’un toplarını bırakan dolgun dudakları bu sefer hedef olarak Taemin’i seçmişti. Taemin’in toplarıyla buluşan dolgun dudaklarla Taemin kalçalarını kaldırarak Sehun’a sürtünmeye başlamıştı.

Jongin’in güney bölgeleriyle ilgilenmesiyle iki beden birbirine iyice yapışmıştı ve ter işlerini kolaylaştırmıyordu. Terden dolayı kayganlaşan göğüsleri gıdıklayıcı bir his veriyordu iki bedene de. Dudakları yeniden açlıkla buluşmuştu fakat bu seferki öpücük öncekiyle aynı değildi. Dudakları güney bölgelerindeki zevkten dolayı hoyratça birbirini hırpalıyordu.

Jongin bu kadar hazırlığın yeterli olduğuna kanaat getirdiğinde son bir kez içine çekmesiyle Taemin’in toplarını bırakmıştı. Üyesini birkaç kez çekiştirdikten sonra eliyle onu Sehun’un girişine yönlendirdi. Bir eliyle Sehun’un yanından kavrayıp diğer eliyle sırtına bastırdığında uzunluğunu tek bir temiz hamleyle Sehun’un duvarlarıyla buluşturmuştu. Sehun başını geriye atarak odaya bir çığlık bıraktığında Jongin hayalarına kadar içine gömülmüştü. Sehun’un bedeni yeterince ıslak olmadığı için Jongin’in üyesinin verdiği sızlamayla titremişti. Taemin elleriyle bacaklarını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşarken dudaklarını ortaya çıkan beyaz boyunda dolaştırıyordu. Adem elmasını dişleriyle yakaladıktan sonra emmeye başlamıştı. Jongin eğilerek Sehun’un kürek kemiklerinin arasındaki bölgeye öpücükler konduruyordu.

Sehun sızlama geçtiği zaman hafifçe kalçalarını oynatarak Jongin’in üyesinin etrafında duvarlarını sıkılaştırdı. Üyesinin etrafında aniden sıkışan duvarlar Jongin’in kontrolünü kaybetmesine neden olacaktı neredeyse. Jongin doğrularak Sehun’un kalçalarını kavradı ve penisinin başına kadar Sehun’un içinden çıkıp yeniden sert bir hamleyle girmişti. Bir süre boyunca yavaşça içinden çıkıyor ve sonra tüm gücünü verdiği sert bir hamleyle yeniden gömülüyordu eşsiz derinliklere. Jongin’in vuruşlarının gücüyle Sehun’un üyesi Taemin’inkine inanılmaz derecede zevk veren bir şekilde sürtüyordu. Alnını Taemin’in alnına yaslayarak inlemeleri arasında hızlı hızlı soluyordu Sehun.

Daha fazla sürtünme hissetmek için Taemin kalçalarını hafifçe kaldırarak Sehun’la hareket etmeye çalışıyordu ama üzerindeki iki ağırlık bunu yapmasını güçleştiriyordu. Ağırlıklardan şikâyetçi değildi Taemin ki bu ağırlıkların altına kalmak ona bir çeşit zevk veriyordu.

Odanın camlarına çarpan üç farklı inleme sesi birbiriyle bütün olarak havaya karışıyordu. Jongin’in birkaç vuruşundan sonra üç beden de aynı anda inleyerek boşalmışlardı. Hala orgazmın sarsıntılarını yaşayarak Sehun’un içine boşalan Jongin boğazından gelen homurtuyla Sehun’un üzerine kendini bıraktı. Sehun’un kolları daha fazla ağırlığını taşıyamayarak yana devrildi. Sehun’un baldırlarını Jongin’in menileriyle, karnı ve göğsü ise Taemin’in ve kendisinin menileriyle ıslaktı. Yere uzanan üç beden hızla soluyarak nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışıyordu.

Jongin kendine geldikten sonra yavaşça etrafındaki duvarların hissinin tadını çıkararak Sehun’un içinden çıktı. Sehun ani gelen boşlukla titreyip inildedi. Jongin, Sehun’un şakağına bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra saçlarını alnından çekti ve ona gülümseyerek burnunun ucunu öptü. Şişmiş pembe dudakları kendi dudaklarıyla hapsederek tembelce öpüyordu. Sehun yorgunluktan dolayı kendini bırakmıştı ve tembelce öpücüğe karşılık veriyordu. Jongin, Sehun’un üst dudağını dudaklarıyla yakalayarak çekiştirdikten sonra alt dudağı ve çenesinin arasındaki noktaya sulu bir öpücük kondurdu.

Taemin’in sızlanmalarıyla bakışlarını yerde uzanan ıslak bedene çevirdi ikisi de. “Beni saf dışı bırakıyorsunuz, hainler…” Taemin şakayla karışık onlara sitem ediyordu.

Jongin gülümseyerek konuştu. “Burada ilgi görmeyi bekleyen yavru köpekcik mi varmış… Sehunnie, bu yavru köpeğe birazcık ilgi göstermeye ne dersin?” Jongin tehlikeli parıltılar dolaşan bakışlarını Sehun’a yönlendirdi.

Sehun yorgunluğunu üzerinden atarak doğruldu ve Jongin’in çenesine bir öpücük kondurdu. “Sen nasıl istersen.”

Jongin, Sehun’un üzerinden kalkarak yerde uzanan Taemin’e yöneldi ve onu yüzüstü çevirdi. Ortaya çıkan beyaz kalçaya Taemin’in yüzünün olduğu tarafa kendi geçtiğinde Sehun da onun yerini almıştı. Bir elini Taemin’in saçlarına daldırarak Taemin’in başını ereksiyonuna yönlendirdi. Taemin dilini çıkararak Jongin’in uzunluğunun kökünden başlayarak morumsu başına kadar öpücüklerini sıraladı. Diliyle şişkin başında daire çizdikten sonra yarığına birkaç ufak dokunuşta bulundu. Daha sonra öpücüklerini sıraladığı yolda diliyle bir hat çizdi.

“Tae… hnnngg… ahh…” Jongin’in inleyerek Taemin’in başındaki elini yumruk haline getirmişti. Saçlarına asılarak onu üyesine doğru daha çok bastırıyordu. Taemin vakit kaybetmeden Jongin’in penisinin ucunu ağzına alarak emmeye başladı. Eliyle gövdesini sarmış yavaş yavaş okşuyordu. Önce başını emiyor daha sonra boğazına çarpana kadar sıcak mağarasına kabul ediyordu. Penisin altında dilini gezdirerek yumuşak toplarına geldi. Topları ağzına çekip emiyor daha sonra diliyle fiskeler atıyordu.

Sehun’un aniden içine ittirdiği iki parmakla Taemin, Jongin’in toplarını ısırmıştı yanlışlıkla.

“AHH!” Jongin acı içinde çığlık atarak kaçınmaya çalıştı.

“A-affedersin…” Taemin mırıldanarak içine giren parmaklara alışmaya çalıştı birkaç saniye. Daha sonra yeniden topları ağzına aldı ve emmeye başladı.

Sehun’un parmakları ritmik bir şekilde içinde hareket ediyordu. Sehun sol elinin bir parmağını da içine ittirdiğinde Taemin’in girişinde üç parmak oyalanmaya başlamıştı. Sehun iki elini kullanarak Taemin’i genişletmeye çalışıyordu. Parmaklarını içinde kıvırarak Taemin’in duvarlarını okşuyor ve sinirlerin toplandığı noktayı arıyordu. Taemin’in yeniden Jongin’in üyesini bırakarak odaya koyuverdiği çığlıkla doğru noktaya baskı uyguladığını anlamıştı Sehun. Parmaklarını daha seri hareketlerle sinirlerin toplandığı noktaya bastırıyor ve orayı okşuyordu. Sehun birkaç saniye sonra parmaklarını Taemin’in içinden çıkardı ve parmaklarının yerini penisi aldı. Ve santim santim uzunluğunu Taemin’in girişiyle buluşturuyordu. İçine tamamen girdiğinde Taemin’in alışmasını beklemeden nazik hareketlerle vuruşlarına başladı.

Taemin’in aklının içindeki penise odaklandığı fark eden Jongin iki elini Taemin’in başının yanlarına koyarak başını sabit tuttu ve ağzını açmasını emretti. Taemin ağzını açtığında vakit kaybetmeden üyesini yeniden sıcak mağarasıyla buluşturmuştu Jongin. Taemin’in saçlarını kavrayarak kendisini onun mükemmel ağzına itip çıkarıyordu ve bu his başını döndürüyordu. Taemin boğazına değen penisle öğürme refleksini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu ama gözleri yaşarmıştı. Sehun’un içinde aniden az önceki noktaya vurmasıyla çığlığı Jongin’in penisinin etrafında kaybolmuştu. Taemin elleriyle Jongin’in bacaklarını kavrayarak sıkıca tutunmuştu ve Sehun’un her vuruşuyla tırnakları Jongin’in etine batarak kanatmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun’un nazik vuruşları çok geçmeden yerini şiddetli, sert ve acımasız vuruşlara bırakmıştı. Tenin tene çarpma sesi kulaklarını dolduruyordu.

Jongin penisini birkaç kez daha Taemin’in ağzına ittirdikten sonra derin bir homurtuyla sıcak sıvılarını Taemin’in boğazından aşağıya bıraktı. Tamamen boşaldığında kendini geriye atarak boylu boyunca uzandı.

Sehun’un son vuruşları her seferinde Taemin'in tatlı noktasına denk getirerek diğerinin içindeki duvarlarıyla penisini sıkıştırmasına neden oluyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra iki bedenin karnı yeniden kasılmaya başlamıştı. Sehun göğsüyle Taemin'in sırtını birleştirerek başını Taemin'in omuzları arasına yasladı ve inleyerek kendini bıraktı. Taemin’in penisinin etrafında sıkışan hoyrat duvarları orgazmı daha zevkli hale dönüştürüyordu. 

Taemin’den gelen uzun, boğuk inlemeler onun da dokunulmadan zirveye ulaştığını gösteriyordu.

Sehun, Taemin’in içinden çıkarak kendini yan tarafa bıraktı. Taemin de Jongin’in bacakları arasında yere serilmişti. Hızlı solumalar, ritmi bozulan kalp atışları, ter ve meniyle ıslanmış üç beden… Odadaki ısıdan dolayı prova odasının aynaları yer yer buğulanmıştı.

Üç bedendeki her bir kas yorgunluk ve orgazmın rahatlamasıyla atıyordu.

“Bir ara bunu yeniden tekrarlamalıyız.” Taemin güçsüz bir sesle mırıldandı ve kıkırdadı.

“Tabiki de.” İki maknae aynı anda konuşmuşlardı.

 

 

**_The END._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
